Falling
by Every.Step.Closer.To.The.Edge
Summary: Kurogane stared intensely into my eyes I could feel the fire in his eyes melting the blue ice in mine. KuroFai UPDATED!
1. A smile

Kurogane caught me crying today. I thought that he would get mad at me, but surprisingly he sat down next to me on the bed we were forced to share while I cried. A part of me wanted him to leave; I didn't want to show weakness in front of Kurogane. Yet another part of me wanted to reach out to him and find comfort in his strong arms. Unfortunately, this side won.

I pulled on the black collar of Kurogane's fighting jacket from this world and dropped my head onto his broad chest, sobbing. I think it stunned him a little, but after a while I felt his warm arms around me and his chin resting on my mop of blonde hair.

"It's alright, Mage."

Was this Kurogane? The Kurogane I knew would insult me, not comfort me. Something was definitely wrong. I pushed him away quickly and tried to run out the door, but I was too weak from depression and lack of sleep. Kurogane easily stopped me and literally threw me back onto the fancy queen-sized bed. I was going to fight back, but something in his fiery red eyes made me stay put.

"It's not your fault that she died," Kurogane said with a hint of anger or frustration in his deep voice. "Stop blaming yourself."

"If I were a stronger person than I w-wouldn't have killed…" I couldn't finish the sentence because I broke into more violent sobs. I curled up into a ball and forced myself to breathe. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I brushed it off, but it all changed with a simple word and what came after it.

"No."

No? What kind of answer is that? I was pondering this but was snapped back into reality by a rough hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw that Kurogane also had tears in his eyes. This shocked me so much that I didn't see his face turn to my ear.

"Don't cry." These words were whispered so quietly and sadly in my ear that I shivered and could not help but obey. I guess this was the first time I saw any emotion from the ninja. I looked straight into his face and looked quickly away when I noticed that he was staring at me too. My heart was freaking out in my chest and I was having a lot of trouble breathing. He was so intimidating.

By the time my tears stopped falling I was so tired that my head fell onto the fluffy pillow and my puffy eyes closed. I tried not to fall asleep, but I must have because when I finally pried my eyes open Kurogane was staring at me with a worried look on his face. He still had his signature scowl on, but something in his face had softened. I wearily sat up, holding my throbbing head.

"Are you alright? You were asleep for almost five hours."

"What?! I have to go cook dinner then! Thanks for, um, taking care of me." I stood up to leave. Unfortunately I did so so fast that my vision went blurry and my knees buckled. I saved myself from falling at the last moment by holding tightly onto the bedpost.

"You're not going anywhere." Kurogane growled at me.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. He smiled. In all of the time that I have known the ninja I have never seen him smile. I began to wonder if he was possessed by demons or that I was still sleeping.

"You have a fever too," Kurogane stated. He touched the back of his hand to my sweaty forehead, pushing my bangs back. "You look kind of surprised too." How can I not look surprised when the grumpy guy that hates me starts nursing me back to health? I mean, I always thought he hated me. He wouldn't even call me Fai. I suppose that all of my doubts about Kurogane liking me left within the next few seconds.

Totally out of character, Kurogane stared intensely into my eyes; I could feel the fire in his eyes melting the blue ice in mine. That was all he did before jumping on top of me on the bed and pushing his mouth roughly against mine.

* * *

Cliff-hanger ending! Yay! I will write the next chapter, but only if I get reviews. 


	2. A name

I didn't have time to think, nor was I awake enough to comprehend what was going on so I simply gave in to Kurogane. Not that it didn't feel nice…. The way that his mouth moved against mine was unlike anything I've ever felt before. He was definitely aggressive, but he was the most sentimental than I had ever seen him before. He moved his lips almost impatiently and didn't wait for me to respond before slipping his tongue between my lips. The warm friction of his tongue made me involuntarily moan and he chuckled at this.

He wasn't shy at all, Kurogane never is. He caressed every part of my mouth his hot tongue. Soon my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his probably were too because that's when the ninja pulled away. He smiled again, proud of his accomplishment. That's when I remembered what position we were in. The ninja was pretty much straddling me on our bed. Thank goodness that the others weren't home.

"Fai, promise me that you won't do anything stupid. I couldn't stand it if you died too. I'll always be here to protect you, never forget." My name, he said my name for the first time.

"I promise, Kuro-ron, that as long as you're by my side I will not allow myself to be killed." My voice was shaking, but I'm pretty sure he understood what I said because he took it as an excuse to start nipping at my neck. I had never felt this warm tickling ever before and it brought up a strange, wonderful feeling. It was like every time his mouth met my skin this new-found emotion would rise in my chest. It was engulfing me by the time that he was not-so-gently sucking on the sensitive part of my neck where the neck meets the shoulder.

It took all I had not to scream right then, but I inhaled violently. He sensed this and kept on going until I was sure that he left a bruise. As if he were trying to make it feel better Kurogane kissed the sore spot and licked it. Kurogane then took the chance to lick all the way up and down my neck and I brought my hand to my mouth. He was testing my limits, I could tell because Kurogane began grazing his teeth against my sensitive skin. Oh god, it made a shiver run down my spine. I bit down so hard on my knuckles that they began to bleed.

He was trying to make me scream, I was sure of it, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, nor did I want to know what words would come out of my mouth. Kurogane kept on molesting my neck, but his hands found their way up my white shirt and he began to make circles on my chest with his palms. Steadfast, I let myself moan into my hand, but I would not back down.

Then he used the element of surprise against me, that bastard. He let go of me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I took my hand out of mouth and shook it off. This was what he wanted me to do. Kurogane took this opportunity to slip his hand down my goddamned pants! I was not expecting this, but even if I had known, I don't think I could have controlled myself anyway. All it took was one stroke against my boxers and all of the control I had built up disappeared at that instant.

"Ah! Kurogane! I love you!"

He had won.

* * *

Continue? Please give me reviews! 


	3. A demand

Love. Just that word in itself may have changed my destiny. I did not want those words to slip out of my mouth. I did not want Kurogane knowing that I felt like that towards him. Because I thought then that what he was doing was using me, like I was just a way to take out his lust.

When I screamed this, he instantly backed off. The ninja withdrew his hand and turned to sit on the edge of his bed. My face grew warm and I stared at Kurogane who was staring at nothing in particular across the bedroom. He sat there in silence for a while and I occupied myself by listening to my heart beat. After what seemed like an hour, he turned to me. He captured my lips in a violent kiss and wouldn't let go even when I tried to push him back. I now knew without a doubt that he would never love me. He only wanted the use of my body.

Kurogane's tongue worked its way into my unresponsive mouth. I gave in. I just laid there on the bed and let him do whatever he wanted with me. I didn't care anymore; I didn't have anything else left to lose. He stopped when he realized that I no longer was paying any attention to anything I did. His fist hit the pillow dangerously close to my head.

"Damn it, Fai! I love you. Don't do this to me!" Those words made me think. They made me question myself. Those words made me search for an answer. "It may not seem like it, but I care about you more than you will ever know. Kiss me, damn it!"

I couldn't refuse.

* * *

Sorry for the lamely short chapter. I'm not sure what I want to do with the story. So, my faithful readers, please tell me which you would prefer: sappy, romantic ending (fluff) or hot loud sex (lemon). Please review. Thanks! 


	4. A moan

We kissed; if kiss can be the word to describe it. Kurogane. Oh gods, his mouth felt so nice. His chapped lips moved mercilessly against mine again and again. And his tongue…his experienced tongue danced with mine. I moaned, I remember moaning his name; it was all I could hold on to.

When he finally disconnected for air, I saw him stare at me. Those beautiful ruby eyes, staring into my soul. I immediately blushed and turned away, Kurogane is just so powerful to me.

"How much do you love me Fai?" My eyes widened. I did not want to answer. I loved him so much that I didn't know how to reply. I was searching for an answer when I felt his curious hands up my thin shirt again. Now it was even harder to answer.

"Ah, I l-love you very much Kuro-!" The nickname I was going to add at the end was consumed by a moan when the ninja pinched my nipple.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just don't start calling me Kuro-moan." I chuckled at this imagining myself singing this around the house ignoring Sakura's confused face.

"Don't worry, I won't, Kuro-perv." He pretended to be angry at this and he growled while pulling my shirt off. I saw Kurogane stare at my chest before pulling his own jacket and shirt off. I had never before noticed how perfect and tan his chest muscles were before. Without realizing it, my hand reached up to touch his stomach and I felt him shiver.

"Kuro-shirtless is ticklish!" I giggled incessantly and Kurogane glared at me. I made a noise resembling a "meep" and hid under the covers.

"Eager to get into bed with me, eh? That's fine with me."


	5. A beginning

What I wanted to do was to act all coy and seduce Kurogane into having sex with me, but all I managed to stutter out was a feeble, "N-no!" Kurogane stared at me intensely and then he broke into a grin.

"Is that so? Because I think that you really do want me. See?" With his last word he brushed his palm against my clothed erection. Ah! I had been waiting for that contact, I need it. I bucked up against his hand, wanting more. He pulled his hand away, but after I stuck out my lower lip and made my cutest puppy (kitty!) face he finally gave in. "Why do you have to be so damned CUTE?!" he cried out and I giggled until it was interrupted by my moan when the ninja pulled down my pajama pants, freeing my throbbing need.

He didn't even try to tease me, but immediately grabbed me in an almost delicate way and started stroking. His rough, warm hands wrapped around me and built speed until I was lost in pleasure.

"AH! My god-! Kuro-, **please**." I was drowning in the feeling; the friction was too much for me. It was the first time anyone but me had touched me….there.

"Please? Tell me what you want, mage. Beg me."

_And this is where it all began.

* * *

_Sorry for all the short chapters, I'll try to update more often.Urgh, I don't like this. This is the beginning of my first ever lemon... 


End file.
